Will It Never End: My Big Red Stalker
by Jenny McDugal
Summary: Maria Brooks - Kanellis is now being stalked by Kane. Kane tells Maria that he feels he would be a better father to Phil Jr., at Vickie Guerrero's behest. Can Phil save his wife for a third time?
1. An Unexpected Surprise

**Hi guys! I am back with a new story. It was a request from Danielle. However, I'm going to be making a couple of modifications to it. Like the fact that Maria's song is not "With Legs Like That." She will be using Lita's old theme "LoveFuryPassionEnergy." I know that it's not Maria's theme, but it's fiction. Here's the first! **

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Surprise

Date: 1/5/09

Time: 10 PM

Location/Venue: New Orleans Arena in New Orleans, LA

For new wife and mom Maria Brooks – Kanellis, this Monday night would be quite a trying one. She had a rematch for her Women's title tonight against Beth Phoenix. Luckily, her husband Phil Brooks - better known as fans by CM Punk – would be accompanying her to ringside tonight. Their 5 – month – old son Phil Junior was not at the arena tonight because Maria's parents were babysitting him.

**In the back…**

Maria was dressed in an all – black outfit with red stars on it, much like her husband's. Phil came to her side and gave her a hug.

"Hey dear. Good luck tonight. Oh, wait. I should know because I'll be ringside tonight," he told his wife slyly.

Laughing, Maria said, "Ah Phil. I know you will. I just love you so much."

She then proceeded to give him a kiss on the lips. Phil was more than happy to return it. Then they left so that Maria could defend her title against Beth.

**In the ring…**

Before the match, Beth came out, being accompanied by her 'boyfriend' Santino Marella.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. And it is for the WWE Women's Championship," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first, the challenger. From Buffalo, New York, Beth Phoenix, the Glamazon."

Beth climbed up the ring steps and went to the turnbuckle. She climbed up and did her trademark pose. Then the sound of rock music filled the arena as "LoveFuryPassionEnergy" played. Maria came out with the belt around her waist and Phil was by her side.

"Making her way to the ring, accompanied by CM Punk, from Chicago, Illinois. She is the WWE's Women's Champion. Maria Punk!" Lillian told the WWE Universe.

Maria got into the ring, and was soon ready to do battle against her rival.

**15 minutes later…**

Quite some time later, the Women's title match was almost over. Beth had had control over Maria for the majority of the match, but Maria fought back due to interference by Phil. Before Maria could finish Beth off, Santino climbed into the ring to distract the ref.

"You – a stupid ref! You – a can – a – not let my woman lose – a this match!" Santino told him in his always-annoying Italian accent.

Luckily, Phil ran around the ring to where Santino was on the apron and pulled him down. Distracted by the melee at ringside, Maria turned her attention to Beth. Before Beth could perform her finisher though, Maria escaped and gave her a bitch – slap. Then she performed her corner bulldog and went for the pin.

The referee counted, "1! 2! 3!"

That did it. Maria was still the Women's Champion.

"Here is your winner, and still the WWE Women's Champion, Maria Punk!" Lillian announced.

Phil climbed into the ring and raised his wife's arm in the air to the delight of the New Orleans fans. After Beth and Santino left looking dejected, creepy organ music filled the arena. Who should come out then except for Kane, the Undertaker's baby brother.

Putting a mike against his mouth, Kane said, "Maria. Congratulations on your win. But be prepared to lose something else. Be prepared to lose… your son Phil Junior to me! I will take over parenting this baby, not you or Punk!"

Then Kane walked away, while the fans were booing at him. Phil and Maria were both very confused. Why would Kane want to take their son away from them?

**Mark's house…**

Meanwhile, Glen's friend, Mark Calaway, was at home watching the show. He could not believe what he was hearing. Kane wanted to be the new father of Phil Junior? It didn't sound right. Not at all.

"What the hell?" Mark asked himself. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

Then he realized something. That Smackdown General Manager Vickie Guerrero probably put Kane up to it and didn't tell Mark. Maybe it was because Vickie hated The Undertaker and would do anything to destroy him.

"Oh yeah. That's fair, Vickie," Mark muttered sarcastically, shaking his head.

**Phil and Maria's house…**

Phil and his wife had come home after the taping, scared about the fate of their family.

"What was up with the whole thing with Kane?" Maria asked. "I mean, that wasn't even supposed to happen tonight."

"I know. I'm scared about it too. Let's go to bed," Phil told his wife.

And they went upstairs, checked on a sleeping Phil Junior, and went to bed themselves.

**Alright, Danielle. Here's the new story. Remember that there will not be another sequel after this one. In case you didn't figure it out, Kane is Maria's new stalker. What did you think?**

**~Sister of Destruction**


	2. Confronting Glen

**Hello! It's me again. Thanks to Danielle and Laurice for reviewing the first chapter of my new story! My Mark muse wants to confront my Glen muse about what happened on Raw from the last one. If it'll get it to shut up, here it is. LOL!**

Chapter 2: Confronting Glen

Date: 1/6/09

Time: Midnight

Location: Mark's house

Mark was in a fitful sleep after watching his friend's actions on Raw. He could not believe that Glen was under Vickie's control and ordered to take Phil and Maria's son away! As to why Vickie wanted him to do so, Mark did not know the answer to that. Then, the ringing phone woke him up surprisingly.

"Glen?" Mark asked. He recognized his friend's name on the caller ID on his phone. It simply said "Glen Kane."

"Mark, it's me," Glen's voice said nervously. "Did you see the episode of Raw tonight?"

"Yes I did, Glen," Mark replied in a solemn voice.

"Mark, what's the problem?" Glen asked.

"I saw you threaten to take away Phil Junior. I think I know who you're doing it for. You're working for Vickie, aren't you?"

"No. What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You know I hate her, Glen. Why would you work for her if you know how much we hate each other's characters? Why would you not tell me about this?" Mark was really mad with his friend at this point.

"Sorry Mark. But Vickie threatened to take my job away if I didn't do it for her. Besides, she wants a son. She told me earlier," Glen told him.

"Oh God, Glen. Why didn't you talk to me for help man? We could've worked it out with Vickie. Why would you do it like this?"

"Vickie wants to be the mother, but I don't want to really be the father Mark. You need to separate entertainment from reality. Seriously. Please believe me," Glen replied, his voice cracking.

"All right. I'm sorry Glen. I guess I overreacted." Mark had to laugh at how stupid he had been.

"Thanks man. I hope to end this storyline soon. I hate it already," Glen said to his friend. "Bye." He hung up.

Mark hung up too. Then he went back to sleep, satisfied that Glen hated his storyline with Phil and Maria, but mad that Glen wouldn't stop doing it. What would Glen do??

**Done. Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days. See you whenever!**

**~Sister of Destruction**


	3. Kane Saves Maria

**Hey guys! It's Jen again. Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been thinking about how the next chapter of my final Stalker story should go. I believe I've got it now. Only 6 days to go till my birthday!! Thanks to Danielle, Laurice and Myresa for reviewing!**

***Note: This chapter is entirely on – camera and in character.**

Chapter 3: Kane Saves Maria

Date: 1/12/09

Time: 9:45 PM

Venue: Tyson Events Center in Sioux City, Iowa

CM Punk and Maria were in the arena because Punk had a match against William Regal for the Intercontinental Title tonight. Now he could look forward to adding another title to his collection.

"Somehow, I'm feeling really excited about tonight," Punk told his wife.

"Me too handsome. Now you can add another title to your World title! That would be great," Maria replied.

Just then, Kane came into the locker room. To be honest, it was kind of unexpected.

"Kane, what are you doing here?" CM Punk asked in a low tone.

"I just came by to wish you luck tonight." Kane paused before continuing. "But just think about what I said last week. I meant every single word I said." Then he left.

Punk and Maria just looked at each other and shook their heads. Both of them had somber expressions on their faces.

Later that night…

The Intercontinental Title match between Punk and Regal was nearly over. The momentum between the two men had been back and forth. At the end, Punk kicked one of Regal's legs, which the referee thought was a low blow. The ref deemed the match a disqualification win for Regal, causing the Sioux City fans to boo. Punk had gotten screwed out of the title!

"NO!" Maria screamed, slapping the mat hard with her hand. Like her husband, she too was pissed.

She climbed in the ring and confronted Regal and Layla. Hearing more than enough, Layla slapped Maria in the face and attacked her. Then she ordered Regal to give Punk the Power of the Punch (which he did). Before Regal and Layla could attack Maria again, Kane's music played and he walked to the ring. However, Regal and Layla took off before Kane could get his hands on them.

"Stay away from Maria! You hear me?" he shouted at them. Then he looked at the couple in the ring.

"Don't say I didn't save you. Remember, that baby is mine. Understand?" he asked of them.

He walked up the entrance ramp and mouthed for someone to come out. That someone was Smackdown General Manager Vickie Guerrero! Vickie came out with a mike in her hand, and the Sioux City fans booed her.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" Vickie shouted, crying out her most famous saying. The crowd's boos got even louder.

"I said EXCUSE ME!!!" Vickie screamed at the fans. She then continued to talk, even though she was still being booed.

"I am out here tonight because I am telling you that I'm working with Kane. That's right; I'm working with the Undertaker's own baby brother. Together, we are going to get the right to raise your son Phil Junior."

Punk and Maria looked at Vickie and Kane, both with their mouths agape.

"And, at No Way Out," Vickie started. "There will be a ladder match between Punk and Kane for Punk's World Heavyweight Championship. If Punk wins, he may keep his son. If Kane wins, I get to take the baby away and rename him Eddie Junior in honor of my late husband!"

Happy with herself, Vickie walked out with Kane behind her. The WWE Universe was blown away by Vickie's last sentence. They booed fairly loudly while Punk and Maria left the ring, looking upset while Maria looked like she was going to cry.

**Finished! Sorry it took me 2 days to get it done. I know that Phil is not World Champ now, but he is in here. Remember, this chapter was entirely in character. What did you think??**

**~Jen**


	4. The New Plan

**Hey guys. I am finally back! So sorry I have not been updating when I was supposed to! Hope you guys don't hate me! Thanks to Danielle, Laurice and Myresa for reviewing!**

Chapter 4: The New Plan

During the taping (On Camera)…

The Raw taping was almost over, and Adam Copeland, also known as Edge, could not wait to confront his "wife." He'd been backstage during Vickie's speech and couldn't believe what he had seen or heard. She was working with the brother of his enemy? Kane, of all people?? He was furious!

"Hey Edge. Have a good weekend?" his friend Chavo Guerrero asked him, walking into his locker room.

"Chavo. In case you could not tell, I'm not in the mood to talk right now," Adam told Chavo.

Chavo asked, "Why?"

"Listen to this speech Vickie is giving." Then Edge motioned for Chavo to face the television screen. Chavo watched his aunt give her speech about the Title match for No Way Out and the stakes involved.

"What?" Chavo was bewildered and confused. "Why is my aunt and your wife working with Kane? She's supposed to be siding with us!"

"I know! That's why I'm going to have to confront her about this later. Luckily, I am the Rated R Superstar and I can get the opportunity whenever the hell I feel like." Edge laughed and walked away, thinking about how to confront of his wife later on tonight. Confused, Chavo just shook his head and watched the closing moments of the show.

Later that night (Off camera)…

Phil and Maria were back in their locker room, talking about the angle with Glen some more.

"Hopefully, this storyline is over soon. Even though it's just a story, I don't want anybody to take away my baby," Maria said to her husband. "He reminds me too much of you for me to lose him."

"It's okay, Maria. I don't like it either." Phil gave his wife a hug, and that was when Glen and Mark appeared in the room.

"Hey guys. What is up with this storyline? I really do not like it at all," Mark said, obviously expressing his annoyance.

Adam and Chavo proceeded to walk in too.

"I know. I mean, Vickie is Edge's wife, not Kane's or anybody else's!" Adam cried out.

"Um… Adam, Vickie was married to Eddie before he died almost 4 years ago. Technically, she is now single," Chavo pointed out.

"I know that! Jesus, Chavo. The marriage was also a storyline. Thank you," replied Adam.

"Guys! We need to figure this out. How do we make it so that Phil wins?" Mark asked.

"How about I throw the match? You know, I fight the best I can in the beginning, but purposefully mess up the ending by missing a Chokeslam or something? That way, my character can split up from Vickie and the storyline is over," Glen replied to his best friend.

"Actually, that sounds like a great idea. Awesome idea, Glen," Maria told him, giving him a tight hug.

"Why thank you, miss Brooks – Kanellis," Glen told Maria playfully.

"Hey, she's my wife. Back off," Phil told Glen jokingly.

Before preparing to leave, the Superstars agreed that that was their final plan. They made each other promise not to tell Vickie about the plan before finally walking out.

**I gotta end it there to work on my other story. Please tell me I didn't let you down! Please!!**

**~Jen**


	5. No Way Out

**Hey everyone! It is Jen again. Sorry I haven't updated anything for a couple of months. I've had a bad case of writer's block. Grr! I hate writer's block! LOL! There are only a couple more chapters of this story to go, and then I'll finally update Sociological Intentions. Thanks to Laurice, Ainat and Myresa for reviewing! BTW, this is before Tazz quit Smackdown!**

Chapter 5: No Way Out

Date: 2/15/09

Time: 8 PM

Location: KeyArena in Seattle, WA

**In the arena – On Camera**

The fans in the KeyArena were waiting for the eleventh annual No Way Out event to start. Among the audience members were Maria's parents, Phil Junior, and Gracie and Chasey Calaway. The 5 of them could not wait for Phil to win his ladder match against Glen!

"Hello WWE Universe!" Jim Ross told the crowd. "And welcome to WWE No Way Out!"

"Yeah, you got that right, JR!" Tazz told his broadcast partner. "And what a main event we have got for you tonight!"

"Yes fans, you heard him right," JR announced. "A Ladder Match between CM Punk and Kane for not only the World Title, but for the fatherhood of Punk's son. Let's take a look at how this match came about."

Then, a video recapping Punk and Kane's feud played on the Titantron. Then, the first match of the night was underway.

**2 Hours and 15 minutes later…**

After a promising night of action that saw Gracie and Chasey's father almost getting the WWE Title in an Elimination Chamber among other matches, it was time for the ladder match. Before the match started though, Vickie walked out to the arena, causing the WWE Universe to boo her (which was expected).

"Excuse me!" Vickie screamed, causing the fans to boo more.

Once more, she screamed, "I said excuse me!" Then she continued to talk.

"Now then, it is time for the ladder match for CM Punk's World Heavyweight Championship and son." She looked at Phil Junior and waved at him. She let out a nasty laugh, causing him to cry and leading Maria's mother to take him out for a while.

"Yes! After tonight, that baby boy will have a new name. And that name is Eddie Junior!" Vickie announced, and let out another evil laugh, causing Punk and Maria to run to the ring and angrily confront her. However, Kane ran out and clubbed Punk on the back of the head. Maria and Vickie quickly left the ring.

"Wow. That had to hurt, didn't it?" Chasey asked her sister.

Gracie nodded her head.

**Later…**

The ladder match between Punk and Kane had been exciting so far with quite a few false finishes. Just as Kane was about to finish Phil off with a chokeslam and climb the ladder, a familiar entrance theme played, and out came Lita! She walked down the ramp and flirtatiously waved at Kane. Kane appeared flabbergasted while Vickie looked angry and ran to confront Lita. However, Lita slapped her and gave her an Extreme Twist of Fate.

"All right Lita!" Kane mouthed to her, and she gave him a wink in return. She finally proceeded to walk away.

Kane turned around to face Punk, who ultimately gave him a final Go To Sleep. Then he tiredly climbed up the ladder one last time. He finally pulled down the title, causing him to retain the title and letting him keep his son! Maria was happily screaming and clapping her hands in support of her husband. Then she ran to the audience, blew kisses to Gracie and Chasey, and got her son from her mom, who'd returned during the beginning of the match.

"Hey buddy. Daddy won!" Phil told his son, holding him while Maria was standing next to him. However, Vickie angrily got in the ring and confronted the couple. Then a big hand tapped her on the shoulder.

"What?" hissed Vickie, turning around. She was soon face to face with Kane, who soon put his hand around her neck. He lifted her in the air and chokeslammed her. Unexpectantly, he proceeded to raise Punk's hand in the air to the delight of the fans! Then, the 3 of them, along with Phil Junior, walked to the back while Vickie was unconscious in the ring.

**Done! Finally! Just so you know, this story is not exactly over. Well, I've got nothing else to say. What did you think? Until next time…**

**~Jen**


	6. Congratulations Phil! END

**Hello guys! I am here to officially end this story so that I can work on "Sociological Intentions." Myresa, to answer your question, I get distracted sometimes and just forget to update. It happens when I work on more than one story at once. Thanks to Myresa and Laurice for reviewing the last one!**

Chapter 6: Congratulations Phil!

Time: 11: 30 PM

Venue: KeyArena in Seattle

"Yay! Congratulations Phil!" Maria squealed, hugging him. "I knew you'd be the one to win!" Then they kissed with Phil Junior looking on from his stroller and giggling at his parents.

"Hey buddy. What is so funny? Huh?" Phil asked him, lifting him out of the stroller. Of course, the 6 – month – old just continued to giggle.

Soon, Maria's parents arrived with Gracie and Chasey in tow. They were proud of their son – in – law for winning the ladder match, even though they knew the storyline was only for television.

"Yay Uncle Phil! You did it!" Gracie squealed.

"Yeah. That ladder match was so cool!" Chasey said, agreeing with her sister.

"Why thank you ladies. We are glad you enjoyed the match," replied Phil, making the girls and Maria laugh.

Mark, Glen, Adam and Chavo also came in the room, offering Phil their congratulations.

"Great match Phil," Adam told him. "I personally loved the spot with Amy. How the heck did you guys get her to agree to appear?"

"Ask her yourself," Glen replied. Then he walked over to the door and shouted, "Amy!"

Amy must've heard Glen because she ran into the room and asked, "What's up guys?"

"I wanted to ask how Glen and Phil got you to agree to appear during their match," Adam told her.

Amy replied, "Well, they told me about their storyline and Vickie's plan to take away the baby. They wanted someone to interfere in order to further entertain the fans. Of course, I volunteered."

"We loved the spot with you, Aunt Amy. We really wanted someone to knock Vickie down. She's mean!" Gracie said to Amy.

Mark and Glen chuckled at her before Mark picked her up. Gracie and Chasey both kissed Phil Junior goodbye before their dad took them out of the room. After that, Adam and Amy surprisingly left the room together. A few minutes later, everybody else left the room.

**Phil and Maria's house**

After the PPV, Phil and Maria took their son home and put him to bed. They proceeded to go to bed themselves. Once they were in their bedroom, they got into bed and faced each other.

"Did you like the Ladder match beautiful?" Phil asked, kissing his wife's cheek.

"Yes I did," Maria told him. "Hey, did you hear about what happened between Adam and Vickie?"

"Rey Mysterio told me that Vickie tried to beg Adam to forgive her for betraying him in favor of Kane. But Adam told her that he wasn't sure if he could forgive her yet. He needs a little bit of time to think about it."

"I see." Maria was surprised by what she'd just heard. Hopefully, everything would work out.

The couple shared one final kiss before finally settling down for the night and going to sleep.

The End!

**Tada! This story is finally done! Thanks to Danielle, Laurice, Myresa and Ainat for reviewing this story! Now I must think about what else I want to put in "Sociological Intentions." Good day!**

**~Jen**


End file.
